1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a device, a charging method, and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists an image forming device including a browser function that obtains a Web page written in, for example, the Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) from another device via a network or from a storage unit of the image forming device, and displays the Web page on an operations panel of the image forming device. In addition to displaying a Web page, a browser function may also be capable of parsing (or interpreting) scripts extended for device control and thereby controlling the image forming device, for example, to perform printing. With such a browser function, it is possible to provide a browser-based API (application programming interface) such as a scripting language for customization of the image forming device (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-352845).
Also, there is an image forming device including a charging (or billing) function. For example, the image forming device manages charging information based on which the user is charged and updates the charging information when printing or scanning is performed.
Here, charges for the use of functions of an image forming device resulting from execution of scripts on a Web page are preferably determined in a more flexible manner than in a case where functions of the image forming device are used via standard applications preinstalled in the image forming device.